DP061: Team Shocker!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot Ash trains Turtwig to use Energy Ball, but it does not go so well. Kenny thinks Turtwig should focus on creating it, but knows it will go well, as Turtwig has a lot of concentration. Ash knows that Kenny would like to go to his own training, as tomorrow is the Pokemon Contest. In addition, Dawn is training her Pokémon as well as she's entering the Contest too. Ambipom spins and uses Swift. The stars bump into each other and sparkles are coming down, making Dawn give Ambipom a Poffin for such performance and to her other Pokémon as well. Dawn remembers there were Double Performances, but this time she feels confident that she's bound to win. During the night, Jessie disguises herself as Jessilina. Jessie can't wait for the strategy James came up with, but he forgot. Jessie hears that, but Meowth and James promise to think of something. As she smiles, they are scared to think she will punish them so hard if they do not do something. Next day, the Contest begins. Pachirisu, Buneary, Piplup and Pikachu are ready to cheer for Dawn and Ambipom. Dawn, Kenny and Jessilina are already planning to get the ribbon. Dawn's mom already watches the contest from her TV. First is Kenny, who sends Breloom. Breloom starts using Stun Spore. Breloom launches the Energy Ball and smashes it using Mach Punch, releasing glitter. Dawn remembers that she has worked hard and cannot lose now. Piplup is worried about Dawn, but Ash and Pikachu calm him down, as she will do great. After some performances, Jessilina comes. She sends Dustox, who uses Whirlwind to levitate Jessie in air. With a Psybeam, an explosion is made, but Dustox and Jessilina are unharmed. Meowth and James are very happy to know they won't get punished. Next is Dawn, who sends her Ambipom. Ambipom uses Double Hit, causing powerful sound waves, then follows with Swift, causing sparkles by making the stars collide. Zoey watches the Contest from a TV in a Pokémon Center. With a faster spin, more stars collide and more sparkles come out. Brock worries it might a bit too much. Ambipom finishes spinning and Dawn's performance is over. When she goes in the room, Ash and Kenny confess they are amazed by the performance. The announcer is about to show the second round Contestants. Dawn tells Ambipom to prepare for the second round, but she does not appear on the screen. Dawn's mom stands up and worries about her. The screen matches the battles. Jessilina and Kenny will battle some other Coordinators. Ash goes to cheer Dawn up, but Brock stops him. Dawn think a while and congratulates Kenny on the victory. Surprisingly, Dawn acts a bit more cheerful than she should, pushing Kenny to prepare on his battle. Jessilina goes to push Dawn away, but Dawn would like to stay to watch the battle. Ash notices Dawn has her hand clutched, worrying him for her. Jessie and Kenny made it to final round. Prinplup uses Drill Peck, but gets stopped by Psybeam. Dustox levitates Prinplup using Whirlwind and stops Prinplup's Bubble Beam using Poison Sting. Time runs out and Jessilina is the winner of the Contest. Jessilina receives the ribbon. Meowth and James are somewhat surprised by the victory, thinking she had brains to actually win. Kenny goes to leave and thinks Dee-Dee should be on the next Contest. Dawn does not think so, though Kenny makes it clear he won't let Dawn quit the Contests. Dawn promises to be there and Kenny leaves them, seeing that Dawn might have lied. Dawn goes to bed and sees the ribbon and feels powerless while also crying herself to sleep. The next morning, Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Piplup are waiting for Dawn but there's no sign of her yet. Suddenly, they hear someone say that they saw the whole thing on TV. The group look up and realize to their surprise that the visitor is none other than Zoey. Zoey then gets Dawn up and orders her to a battle based on what Dawn did yesterday with Dawn pairing up Ambipom. A while later, the two Co-ordinators are on the battlefield with Zoey using her Glameow. Dawn orders Ambipom to use Swift which Ambipom does. As Ambipom begins moving, she's completely covered by the stars, blocking her from sight. Zoey then tells Dawn what's gone wrong: while the move itself is impressive and even pretty, the downside is that Ambipom can't be seen anymore and that the point of an appeal is to show off the Pokemon just like Kenny and Jessie did during the Contest. Zoey orders Glameow to use Iron Tail with Glameow doing so and then Glameow on Zoey's command uses Shock Wave, sending Ambipom to the ground. As Dawn tends to Ambipom, Zoey reveals she was spending time thinking what she could change, it is why she did not compete in Solaceon Town Contest. Zoey knows they will clash, but Dawn got her spirit back and Ash and Brock thank Zoey for this advice. Ash says they are going to Veilstone City, so Zoey orders him to win, to make it a present for Dawn, then leaves the heroes to the journey. Debuts Move Rock Polish Trivia *Professor Oak's lecture: Bibarel **Pokémon senryū: たいぼくを　かじれビーダル　はがいのち Taiboku o, kajire Bīdaru, hagai no chi. *This is the first official Contest that Jessie has ever won. However, she uses another name in her entry, Jessilina. *This is the last episode to use By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ (Winter Version) as an ending theme well as By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ in general. *An instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ is played during Dawn's performance. It is present in both the original and the dub. *Ambipom's performance was similar to May's Skitty's performance in the Hoenn Grand Festival where they kept using the same move over and over again. *In every Contest shown since those in the Kanto region, contestants have been shown to be able to use a different Pokémon for the Appeals and Battle rounds. Despite this, Jessie used Dustox in both rounds. *Dustox participates in what turns out to be its final Contest. *When James and Meowth were pretending to make a plan for a Contest, the Background Music is from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team. *Dawn's Pachirisu and Piplup are wearing the same cheering outfit as Buneary, while Pikachu wears a male kimono. This suggests that both Piplup and Pachirisu are girls. However, in a later episode, Piplup is confirmed to be male. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. Mistakes *The black portion of Ash's hat exceeds out of its normal boundaries in one scene. *The credits started in the middle in the initial dub airing for no apparent reason. Gallery Turtwig wants to learn DP061 2.jpg Ambipom's Swift DP061 3.jpg Jessie heard something from James and Meowth DP061 4.jpg Jessie and Dustox smile for victory DP061 5.jpg Dustox uses Whirlwind DP061 6.jpg Dawn's big mistake DP061 7.jpg Poison Sting pops the bubbles DP061 8.jpg Jessie hits Contesta for a small insult DP061 9.jpg Zoey wakes Dawn up DP061 10.jpg Glameow electrocutes Ambipom }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes featuring Jessie receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane